


The build up of a relationship

by MaJe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJe/pseuds/MaJe
Summary: Tadashi doesn’t like being distracted when he reads. Except when it’s Chikara, and the book personally offended him.Day 7 of EnnoYama Week (prompt: Together)





	The build up of a relationship

Tadashi frowns at the book in his lap, like it had done something to offend him. Well, maybe it has, after all. He couldn’t believe he’d had to read such a poor set up, couldn’t believe this book that seemed promising despite being a bit difficult to follow, would have such a development. He takes a deep breath and resumes his reading. Maybe it’ll make sense later. But his reading isn’t as focused anymore, and he’s progressing more slowly.

An arm wraps around his waist, pulling him flush against a warm side. Tadashi hates being distracted when reading and he lets out a disapproving noise, but like always when the distraction is Chikara, it’s only half-hearted. Warm lips brush his shoulder, up to his neck, leaving kisses in their trail. A content sigh leaves him, his frown finally being smoothed down.They’re a nice distraction from his anger, he still can’t believe the author betrayed him like that. But now he can focus on the words again, waiting for an explanation. When it comes, disappointment washes over him and he closes his book harshly, throwing it on the other end of the couch.

“Sorry,” Chikara says, taking his distance. Tadashi finally looks up at him and shakes his head.

“No, I kind of like it when you do that,” he admits while scooting closer to the boy, subtly getting Chikara to cuddle him from behind. “That book just made me angry.”

Chikara’s laugh is light, but Tadashi can feel his chest trembling against his back, and he starts to relax. His lover must notice this, because he whispers against his ear, asking if he wants him to distract him some more. He nods, and for a moment, the only thing he can focus on is the feeling of Chikara’s lips against his skin, the insistent kisses, the soft nibbles, the occasional licks that make him shudder. But then, Chikara unwraps his arms from his waist, and grabs his hands, intertwining their fingers.

“So...” he starts, careful. “What did this book did to offend you?”

He sighs again, and focuses on the silver bands on their left hand, rubbing Chikara’s with his thumb.

“The author just managed to make a couple with chemistry seem bland…” He pauses, trying to find the word to explain his thoughts. “It’s just… the way they get together is such an easy shortcut… You can’t feel invested with them!”

Chikara hums, resuming his kissing, and that’s all the encouragement Tadashi needs to continue his rant.

“I mean! One moment she’s not speaking with him anymore, she avoids him, and then he does something to help her relationship with her mother, and the first thing she does when she sees him again is kiss him with passion? I just… It’s not how it works! She was mad, she felt betrayed! Okay, it wasn’t his fault but-”

“So you don’t like the couple?” Chikara asks between kisses.

“No, that’s… I do think they have chemistry. But you know how the author tried to explain it? When the boy asked why her behaviour changed that much, she just said: “I can’t explain it either”. Like, come on!”

Chikara stops and raises his head, frowning too. “There’s no build up in that…”

“Yeah… I know that sometimes, you do thing without thinking about it…”

“Like when you asked me to marry you when I brought you chicken soup?” he teased, and Tadashi blushed.

“I was sick, but it wasn’t that out of the blue! We’d known each other for years, and I knew I loved you. It’s just… I’m insufferable when I’m sick, yet you stuck with me and did everything for me. I thought maybe…”

Tadashi’s face is burning, he is way too embarrassed to finish his thought. Chikara grabs his chin and turns his face so they can look in each other face. His eyes, usually easy-going, are burning with some kind of passion that could make Tadashi’s heart stop.

“You thought I was willing to stay with you for as long as you’d allow me. You thought I wanted us to finish our lives together, just like you did.”

Tadashi doesn’t know what to say, so he just shifts a bit, hides his face against Chikara’s neck and nods.

“And like I said there was a lot of build-up that lead to this moment, I can totally explain it” he mumbles after a minute where they just stay like that, Tadashi with his side pressed against his fiancé’s chest, Chikara right arm around him.

Chikara lifts their left hands to his face to kiss Tadashi’s ring.

“And I love where all this build-up lead us. ‘Cause I know we’ll always be together.”

Tadashi finally lifts his head again to look at his husband, the word still new to him. And he smiles, completely forgetting the book on the couch, just thanking every god he knows he got to meet such a wonderful person.

They don’t need words between them anymore, not when their eyes shine with love, and that look naturally builds up to a kiss. It’s as sweet as their first kiss, so many years ago when they both had been too nervous for an open-mouthed one. It’s as passionate as the kiss they exchanged after their first fight, when they realized their mistakes and how much they didn’t want to lose each other. And it’s filled with promises, the same they made a few weeks ago when they finally said yes to each other and kissed in front of their families and friend. And that kiss will lead to so much more, Tadashi is sure of that.


End file.
